Depth sensing is widely used in many fields, such as autonomous driving, and three-dimensional scene reconstruction.
The active depth measurement method is a method for acquiring depth information. The active depth measurement method may include a monocular structured light measurement method and a Time of Flight (TOF) measurement method. The principle of the monocular structured light measurement method is to project a structured light pattern into the target area using the light source (such as the laser device), then photograph the target area through a monocular camera, and finally determine the depth information of the target area using the triangulation method. The TOF measurement method determines the depth value of the target area by calculating the time of flight of the photon.